bigtimerushforrushersfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
The City is Ours
|} The City Is Ours - Была выпущена 3 Августа 2010 года, клип был выпущен в тот же день. Клип был показан в серии "Вперед - к видеоклипу". На протяжении 1 сезона эта песня использовалась как тема для выхода "Дженнифер". Место в чартах Видео/Прослушать thumb|left|300px Слова thumb|250pxthumb|250pxthumb|250pxthumb|250pxthumb|250pxthumb|250pxThe city is ours The city is ours Rolling past graffiti walls Billboards lighting up the block Everyone one of us on a mission (Oh yea) Got a whole crew by my side Cars beep, beep when they pass us by We ready to get down to business (mm, mm) We pull up, open the door All the girls, scream there they are It's packed from wall to wall And, everybody is calling Here we come, it's almost time Feel the rush, now hit the lights We gonna get it all started Because the night is young The line is out the door Today was crazy but Tonight the city's ours Live it up Until the morning comes Today was crazy but tonight The city is ours The city is ours My, my look how we roll Was it only a month ago Everybody said we were dreaming (ooh ooh) Now we're here like, yeah we told ya Still far, but we're that much closer And there ain't no way that we're leaving (oh no) We pull up, open the door All the girls, scream there they are It's packed from wall to wall And, everybody is calling Here we come, it's almost time Feel the rush, now hit the lights We gonna get it all started Because the night is young The line is out the door Today was crazy but Tonight the city's ours Live it up Until the morning comes Today was crazy but tonight The city is ours The city is ours We gotta believe Its destiny calling So night after night We rock the whole place out As hard as it seems I know if you want it Then it's gonna happen some how Because the night is young The line is out the door Today was crazy but Tonight the city's ours Live it up Until the morning comes Today was crazy but tonight Because the night is young The line is out the door Today was crazy but Tonight the city's ours Live it up Until the morning comes Today was crazy but tonight The city is ours The city is ours The city is ours The city is ours The city is ours. Перевод Этот город наш Этот город наш Разграфиченные стены, Квартал освещают рекламные щиты, Каждый из нас выполняет миссию (о да) Вся компания на моей стороне. Машины сигналят, проезжая мимо нас. Готовься приступить к делу! Мы входим, Открываются двери, Все девчонки кричат: "Вот они!" От стены до стены все забито людьми, И все зовут нас. И вот мы здесь. Время почти пришло. Почувствуй этот натиск, А теперь врубай свет. Мы готовы начать все это Ночь только началась, За дверью очередь. Пусть сумасшедший день, Сегодня ночью город наш. Так давайте прожигать жизнь, Пока не наступит утро! Сегодня мы сошли с ума, но сегодня вечером Этот город наш Этот город наш О боже, боже, посмотрите как мы зажигаем, А ведь только месяц назад Все говорили, что мы просто мечтатели. (о, о) Сейчас мы здесь, да, мы говорили вам, Все еще далеки, но уже гораздо ближе, И мы ни в коем случае не отступимся (о нет) Мы входим Открывается дверь Все девчонки кричат: "Вот они!" От стены до стены все забито людьми, И все зовут нас. И вот мы здесь. Время почти пришло. Почувствуй этот натиск, А теперь врубай свет. Мы готовы начать все это Потому что ночь молода, За дверью очередь. Сегодня мы сошли с ума, Сегодня ночью город наш. Так давайте прожигать жизнь, Пока не наступит утро! Сегодня мы сошли с ума, но сегодня вечером Этот город наш Этот город наш Мы должны верить, Это судьба. И ночь за ночью Мы зажигаем Это место. Так трудно, как и казалось, Я знаю, если чего-то хочешь, Когда-нибудь Это произойдет. Потому что ночь молода, За дверью очередь. Сегодня мы сошли с ума, Сегодня ночью город наш. Так давайте прожигать жизнь, Пока не наступит утро! Сегодня мы сошли с ума, но сегодня вечером Потому что ночь молода, За дверью очередь. Сегодня мы сошли с ума, Сегодня ночью город наш. Так давайте прожигать жизнь, Пока не наступит утро! Сегодня мы сошли с ума, но сегодня вечером Этот город наш Этот город наш Этот город наш Этот город наш Этот город наш.